Curtain
by noxbocksty
Summary: If you had Seen me, I could have loved you. I might have. I probably did. USUK? AU, angels.


I could have grown to love you.

I probably already did. I… I… could have.

I remember when…

That's a terrible phrase.

I wish you could See. I see you. You are beautiful.

So beautiful. Your soul is pure.

I'd like to think I'm beautiful too, but beauty is in the eye is the beholder, and anyone who's ever seen me has never told me I'm beautiful, so what do I know?

I watch you. That would be strange sounding, but it's not.

For me, anyway.

You have blue eyes, like the sky, and golden hair, like the sun. You're a humanful of sky, or a skyful of human, but I ache to pick you up and fly with you.

But you would be scared.

Would you even understand?

Do you know me in dreams?

I would give up everyone else's Sight to give it to you.

No, I wouldn't. I couldn't. I'd never do that.

But I might.

God, this is torture.

What the fuck am I? Am I monster? An angel? Why do I have these things on my back if I'm no holy being? Why won't I die? Why doesn't anyone See me? Will I die? Will you die? Why is my blood the color of deadblood? Why do my feet bleed? Why do my eyes bleed? Why do people die?

WHAT IF I REALLY FALL IN LOVE?

You married someone yesterday.

Does that mean you love her?

Does that mean…?

Does that mean you wouldn't love me?

I see you, when you interact with everyone around you. You seem so happy, smiling all the time at everything and everyone and _anyone and anything._

God, I love it when you smile.

Does… does that mean I'm nothing?

WHY THE FUCK AM I EVEN EXISTING

WHY WHY WHYWHYWWHWYEWWHRYFHLSAG LVNw tuQwop4860q3lk'l;swafrKSUHT*

Why?

why…

Today there was blood, and cars, and you crying.

Your wife, the woman you married, is very pale.

You're not smiling.

I wish I could comfort you, hug you, kiss you, but I'm not Here to you, am I?

When will you start smiling again?

I wish I was the one to make you smile.

I left you for a while. I need to clear my mind.

The ocean is so vast, so big. Very blue.

Like your eyes.

Who's this man?

His eyes are like mine. Less vibrant, from what I can tell, but they're like mine. Same color.

You say they're very pretty, and it warms my soul before I remember my eyes aren't Seen.

But he says he likes your hair.

His eyes may be very pretty, but he can't see very well with them.

And even though his eyes are like mine, they can't See either. But he makes you smile… like your wife, right?

That... that means he's better than I could ever hope to be?

Oh… oh God. Oh my God, oh my god oh my god OHMY GOD OHMYGODOHMYGOD

Smile.

Frown.

Laugh.

Furrow.

Cry.

Move your face.

Let me see your eyes.

_Please._

_Thank you._

You opened your eyes, looked at me, and smiled.

What?

Oh, I see. You were dreaming.

That was so blissful.

I'm so happy… so… so…

When you awoke, I was happy.

Then he hugged you, and kissed you, and

I wish you could see me. Hear me sing. Feel my wings.

Today you broke.

Today you close your eyes, and didn't open them.

Today I broke with you.

I think I loved you. In all my years, you're my favorite, even though you can't See me. Never Saw me. I wish I could have touched you. I wish you could have touched me. I wish you could have touched me, held me, kissed me, made love to me, and been

But I'm different.

For me, star's don't shine; birds don't sing; the world doesn't spin.

Wishes don't get granted for _nothing._

I loved you.

But I'm still here.

And so it goes.

/ c . u . r . t . a . i . n

Ah, angst~ why are you so easy to write?

Uh, England, I think, is speaking, about America? I don't know, I cranked this out at 2 AM bitches!

England is an immortal something with wings, but you need Sight to See him and America… doesn't. It always pisses me off when fics having England as a magical being and America's somehow able to see him. It doesn't follow canon.

Kidge: He might used to (excuse that grammar) have the Sight when he was little, but he lost it. He can See on Halloween, however.

America is bisexual, although England thought he was straight when he married.

Please, feedback! I love it.


End file.
